1950 Chevrolet Fleetline
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = |production = 1950 IMCDB F8 1950 Chevrolet Fleetline |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = 216 cu in (3.5 L) 90 hp (67 kW) I6 |bodboymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = |tires = |suspensionmods = |paint = |plate = P 016 GA1 |Driver = Fernando Dominic Toretto |Used for = General driving in Havana Racing Raldo |Fate = Destroyed |Appears In = The Fate of the Furious}} The 1950 Chevrolet Fleetline is a minor vehicle driven by Dominic Toretto during a street race in Havana, in The Fate of the Furious. History ''The Fate of the Furious'' Dom's cousin Fernando was the original driver of the car. When a racer named Raldo attempted to tow the car. Dom intervenes by defending his cousin and challenging Raldo to a street race. If Dom wins he gets Raldo's 1956 Ford Fairlane Crown Victoria but if Raldo wins he gets Dom's 1961 Chevrolet Impala Sport Coupe to which Raldo agrees. Dom removes the hood of the car so he could attach a coke can ring to the engine using it for nitrious. During the race the engine heats up while Dom is driving and one of Raldo's men throws his bike at the car causing Dom to run over it. Dom activates the nitrious by pulling on the wire under the dashboard so it can go faster. A trick he learned from Brian. Dom manages to catch up to Raldo during which the engine blows up causing it go up in flames. To avoid the fire, Dom spins the car backwards going in reverse to speed up to Raldo. Dom wins the race and then jumps out of the car causing it to fly off the road, soar into the air and land in the ocean. Raldo gives Dom his keys but he allows him to keep his car thus earning his respect. Dom then apologizes to Fernando about destroying his car and gives him the keys to his Impala which according to Dom is more fit for a Toretto. Specifications Notes “This is one of my favorite cars from the era. The classic fastback body style is what makes it an ideal ride for Vin Diesel’s character Dom in Cuba. In the movie, Dom's cousin has been working on this car for some time, and though far from completion, he’s on the right track. The Chevy is modified with a Turbonetics marine forced induction system, a makeshift NOS system, and is bolted up to a transmission out of a tractor with 4 forward gears and 4 reverse gears - a key ingredient to driving 100-plus mph backwards. To make it race ready, the Fleetline is stripped of anything not needed to reduce weight.” - Dennis McCarthyDennis McCarthy discusses "Fate of the Furious" cars Media Gallery Screenshots Hooking up the Fleetmaster (Havana - F8).png Prepping for the Race (Raldo vs. Dom).png Removing the Fleetmaster's Hood (Havana - F8).png Dom & Fernando - 1950 Chevrolet Fleetmaster (Havana - F8).png Stripping the Fleetmaster (Fernando & Dom).png Havana Street Race - Dom vs. Raldo (F8).png Fleetmaster & Fairlane Front Ends (F8).png 1950 Chevrolet vs. 1956 Ford (Cuban Mile Race - F8).png 1950 Chevrolet vs. 1956 Ford (Cuban Mile Race Rear View - F8).png This is Havana! (Fleetmaster vs. Fairlane).png Fairlane & Fleetmaster (Side View - Race Start).png The Cuban Mile Race Begins (Havana - F8).png 1950 Fleetmaster & 1956 Fairlane (1).png 1950 Fleetmaster & 1956 Fairlane (2).png 1950 Fleetmaster & 1956 Fairlane (3).png 1956 Ford & 1950 Chevy - Rear View License Plate.png 1950 Chevrolet Fleetline (Cuban Mile Street Race).png 1956 Ford Fairlane & 1950 Chevrolet Fleetmaster (Havana Street Race - Rear View).png Blazing Fleetmaster & Fairlane Crown Victoria (Cuban Mile Street Race).png Burning Chevy Fleetmaster (F8).png Burning Chevrolet Fleetmaster (Havana, Cuba - F8).png Dom beats Raldo (Havana Street Race - F8).png The Fleetmaster Bomb (Havana, Cuba).png Promotional 1950 Chevy Fleetline (F8 Cuba BTS).jpg 1950 Chevrolet Fleetline (F8 BTS).jpg Dom's Chevy Fleetline (Diecast).jpg References Category:The Fate of the Furious Cars